The present invention relates to a method of editing a moving image and an apparatus therefor with the aid of a computer used at the time of producing a moving image such as production of television broadcasting programs, production of video programs or the like. In those installations that are used for arranging television broadcasting programs and video programs, achievement of high functions by using a computer is being developed rapidly. In particular, an apparatus for editing a moving image for editing image information stored in a large-capacity random access storage device such as a hard disk which is inexpensive and easy for handling and conservation with the aid of computer is available in recent years in place of such a method of editing an image that rapid traverse and rewind are repeated by the help of a tape counter by means of a video tape recorder.
In JP-A-4-207877, a moving image management apparatus for editing a moving image in the unit of scene or cut is disclosed. In this apparatus, a hierarchical structure of cuts and scenes is displayed on a screen in a tree structure form.
When edit of a plurality of cuts is proceeded using a tree structure (a hierarchical structure), however, all of edit states become no longer displayed completely due to the limit in point of resolution of a monitor screen. In this case, a user has to confirm the display contents by scrolling them, thus causing such a drawback that the operation becomes complicated and the contents are difficult to be grasped.